


Límite

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom Riddle debe tomar una decisión y poner límites, cierto muchacho de ojos castaños está trastocando sus planes.Migrando desde Slasheaven
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 1





	Límite

Límite.

Incomprensión, desconcierto, esas eran las únicas palabras que volvían a la mente de Tom, levantándose asustado de la cama luego de aquella pesadilla para tomar dos vasos de agua, uno tras otro, intentando calmarse.

Miró a su alrededor, a su cómodo dormitorio, donde su nueva mascota descansaba. Enrollada en un rincón.

Era horrible, horriblemente perfecto; todo se había torcido en algún punto y su plan se veía terriblemente amenazado, en el eslabón que creía más fuerte. Él mismo

Se acercó a la serpiente acariciándola con suavidad. Todavía no podía entender por qué el chico se la había regalado luego de descubrir, más que encantado, que era un hablante de Parsel

¿En qué momento las cosas se habían ido destrozando tanto?

¿En el momento que lo había elegido? ¿o cuando sus prioridades habían cambiado?. No estaba del todo seguro. Se suponía que debía utilizarlo para llegar a Dumbledore, se suponía que él sería su peón para entrar en Hogwarts . Se suponía…

Lo había analizado y seleccionado meticulosamente, de acuerdo al plan. El chico era perfecto, atractivo, rebelde y carismático, el líder de su generación y a pesar de sus travesuras uno de los favoritos de sus profesores, estrella deportiva y lo principal: Gryffindor

Nadie desconfiaría de un Gryffindor

Se había acercado y coqueteado con él en una de sus salidas a Hogsmeade, convenciéndolo de tener la primera de múltiples citas.

Todo había ido bien hasta el origen de aquella maldita pesadilla. Esa que le decía desde su subconsciente que su mayor miedo se había transformado en una realidad

Entonces, volvió a revisar su plan para descubrir que no había avanzado en nada durante los últimos seis meses, incluso dejando de lado cosas importantes. Y para su total pánico, descubrió que no le importaba

¿Cómo importarle si eso podría alejarlo de esos inmensos ojos chocolate?

Volvió a acariciar a la pequeña Nagini, recordando el sueño que lo había despertado cada noche desde las últimas dos semanas. No solo un sueño, un recuerdo, el de la última cita que habían tenido en Hogsmeade.

Ese perfecto cuerpo gimiendo bajo el suyo, los ojos nublados de placer, mientras repetía su nombre y aquellas dos palabras, palabras que lo habían condenado y que habían salido también de sus labios y corazón en respuesta

Lo amaba, y estaba seguro que él no aprobaría sus planes ni ideales, pero era suyo, nadie más podría tocar aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía. Había llegado la hora de poner límites

Volvió a observar a la serpiente y con un suspiro anunció

“Todo tiene un límite, y no permitiré que las actividades de Lord Voldemort me lo arrebaten, el Señor Oscuro desaparecerá. James terminará la escuela en dos meses, le pediré que se mude conmigo.”

Y si hubiera podido, Tom hubiera jurado que la serpiente sonrió


End file.
